


what should have happened in s5 friendmies on Lima side

by AmandaBeth



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBeth/pseuds/AmandaBeth
Summary: I'm angry about Tina clearly physically assualting Artie maybe she didn't know own strength but push was intentional she was aiming for drums and she kept pushing after Artie's restiance. I'm writing this directely here.





	what should have happened in s5 friendmies on Lima side

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

After never gonna get it. Sam had returned Artie to his chair. Artie wheeled out of room embarrassed he hated when things like this happened. Kitty followed out her embarrassed boyfriend. Everyone else in room was shocked Mr.Schue didn't even send Tina home to think about her actions for the day.

Kitty the next morning cornered Sam and Blaine and said," We need to report what Tina did to Artie yesterday things like that can't be tolerated in this school." 

Blaine asked," Our you sure she ment to?" 

Kitty replied," I don't know or care. Mr.Schue failed Artie yesterday. It's against school rules to lay hand on another and what Artie did doesn't count as she was leaning in him and he didn't want to run her over."

Sam said," I don't know if she ment to knock him over but she wanted him to crash into drums. I saw and Ryder saw we where right in line of sight. I think Marely saw to." 

Kitty said," She probably did Sam as she was right across from you and Ryder who where dancing with each other." 

Blaine asked," How about Unique and Jake?" 

Kitty replied," No clue."

Sam nodded agreeing with Kitty. 

Blaine said," Ok I guess we should report her to principal Slyvester. I don't like it and am not sure Artie would want that but you are right physical violence shouldn't be tolerated." 

On way to principal's office Blaine caught sight of Artie the arm he braced himself with had a bruise just big enough to be noticeable. He knew Tina be mad at herself when saw that.

In principal Slyvester's office Kitty said," We are here to report Tina Cohen-Chang." 

Blaine said," For physical violence on a disabled student. Artie Abrams. He has bruise in his arm from breaking his fall." 

Sam said," Tina pushed Artie out of his wheelchair she was aiming for drum kit during Glee practice during a sing off. I saw her aiming for drums as did Ryder and we think Marely saw her aiming for drums." 

Kitty said," We have no clue what Jake and Unique saw."

Principal Slyvester said," Thank you all for reporting it. I will glance at crippy's arm and call in your two potiental witnesses. Go on to class grab late passes from Becky." 

They did as where told. She did in fact see bruise on Artie's arm. She called Marely and Ryder in who did in fact see it. They said same thing Sam had said.

The p.a sytem blared,"Tina Cohen-Chang to the principals office imidately." 

Tina grabbed her books and proceed her way to principal's office she already had hunch someone had reported her when Marely and Ryder's name blared over p.a earlier. 

In side principal Slyvester said," You know you are in trouble young lady."

Tina said,"Yes ma'am."

Principal Slyvester said,"This morning 3 of your fellow Glee clubbers reported you. And 2 cobrated there story and by the way you actually hurt hurt Artie he has a bruise where he braced himself someone saw it this morning. No I won't tell you the trio who reported you but Artie wasn't part of it. I am going to cut you a little slack sense this is first physical offense. I should suspended you. However I won't two weeks lunch detention and 1 week after school detention."

Tina said," Ok and thank you for cutting me some slack." 

Principal Slyvester nodded. Tina left the room. She was relieved she didn't ruin nationals but wish she hadn't hurt Artie in moment of jealousy that he planned better and of his girlfriend. She had no clue who reported her and who agreed but it was such an Artie thing to not even go tell on her about what she did to him.

The end.


End file.
